To kill him with Kindness
by inuyasha4eternity
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha always fight over some stupid stuff because of their pride. But what if Kagome decides its time for some change. Its time to kill him with kindness. Only saying this once.. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story so be nice please! Hope you like it enjoy!

Chapter 1: Fight with kindness

Inuyasha waited by the well impatiently like always. _Damn! She is always so late! She better come soon! _He thought as he paced back and forth.

Kagome was in her time packing for the feudal era. _He's probably so angry! I am late, I have to admit. Man! I wonder if he's gonna yell! _The thought of that made her wince. _What should I wear?_ She always wears her school uniform, but it's in the wash. She had a bunch of clothes she never wore anyways. She decided to wear skinny jeans and a nice bright tank top. The tank top was a cute pink. She smiled, she looked nice. She had been thinking over all her arguments with Inuyasha. They were all stupid because she let her temper get the better of her. They would always end with a sit. She giggled at the thought of it. She decided to try something new. _To kill him with kindness._ She smirked at her little plan. She knew they always clashed, that's why being nice will probably mellow him out. _He will be so confused. Man, I can't wait!_ She ran out of the shrine yelling bye to her mom. She then dropped into the well. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a scowl.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" he snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry that I'm so late Inuyasha," she said as she looked down at her feet.

That caught him off guard. He expected her to snap right back, and then bite his head off. But he never expected _**this**__._ _What is going on? Am I going crazy, or did she just apologize?! _He decided to shrug it off and keep his rough exterior in tact.

"Well you better not do it again." he grumbled. That didn't phase her one bit; she just walked along side him a grin on her face. When they reached the villages, they were greeted by Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you." Miroku stated, walking along side Sango.

"You too Miroku!" she said smiling warmly at him. Shippo tackled her with a hug while Sango welcomed her back. They told her there were no signs of Naraku so they just relaxed until her return. That gave her an idea.

" Hey do you guys know if there's a beach nearby?" Kagome asked. They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well yes, not very far from here. It wouldn't take that long to get there." Sango replied giving Kagome a questioning look.

"Great! How about we vacation for just a bit more?" she grinned from ear to ear while everyone looked in Inuyasha's direction. He was giving her his meanest glare he could manage that can even turn Naraku into stone.

"Why the hell would we do that? We have to collect jewel shards and defeat Naraku!" he shouted at her direction.

"Well this jewel detector would like a break from her hard work. So, if her protector wouldn't mind, she would love to have a quick break." She replied with pleading eyes.

He looked away to hide his blush and gave his infamous "keh!" and jumped into a tree.

"Yay!" she squealed. "I have bathing suits for everyone so we can play in the water and make sand castles and relax!"

They all started to head off into the direction of the ocean, awaiting their well deserved mini vacation. _Man! This plan is working better then I thought! I should be nicer to him more often. He deserves kindness._ A small smile played on her lips as she stared at the hanyou walking in front of her.

A/N: Okay guys! I hope you liked my story so far. I will update as soon an possible. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with this story. I have been busy with my other story as you can see. Anywayz hope u like, I made this chapter funny.

Chapter 2: Fluffy?

_Disgusting_, Sesshomaru thought as he took in a breath. He recognized this scent and wasn't very fond of it. Behind him Rin was skipping, humming a song to herself. Jaken was grumbling about something as usual. Both of them saw Sesshomaru, and came to an abrupt halt.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin walked up beside him. He didn't respond, just glanced it another direction. Right on cue, Inuyasha came thru the trees, chasing after Shippo. He stopped once he caught sight of Sesshomaru. He growled in his direction.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stated.

Everyone stopped behind Inuyasha, poised and ready to fight. Kagome relaxed a little when she saw it was just Sesshomaru. She knew he wasn't that bad of a guy, so she never worried anymore.

"Calm down Inuyasha it's just fluffy," Kagome said, immediately covering her mouth. _I'm such an __**idiot!**_ Kagome thought as everyone looked at her. She winced when she saw Sesshomaru's wide eyes.

"Umm Kagome did you just say… **fluffy**?" Inuyasha, as dense as ever didn't catch on.

Kagome miserably tried to think of something. _Think! Think dammit! Or Sesshomaru is gonna have your head on a silver platter!_

"Errrrr yea… because… I saw… A cloud! Yea! And it was very fluffy!" Kagome smiled brightly. _I am sooo smart. I totally deserve a pat on the back. _Kagome patted herself on the back and gazed at Sesshomaru. He looked the same, but a bit annoyed. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and turned his focus back on Sesshomaru. By the time he did Sesshomaru was already walking away.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you! You sissy!"

Kagome turned back to see the grinning faces of Sango and Miroku. They weren't fooled by her explanation and she knew that. _Can't believe that slipped out! I have got to stop thinking of these nicknames! _

"Your lucky Fluffy can be just as dense as Inuyasha," Miroku stated earning a couple of giggles from Sango and Kagome.

"I know! It just slipped out though," Kagome said admittingly.

"That is a cute nickname though!" Sango whispered with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"There are a few more actually," Kagome said with a smirk. Shippo was on her shoulder, trying as hard as he could not to topple over and laugh his life away. Inuyasha still didn't understand so he just walked ahead of everyone, using his nose like a GPS.

"Inuyasha, how are you doing?" Kagome questioned, walking up beside him.

"Well, I'm trying to find the beach that you so _desperately_ need," he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks for all your hard work Inuyasha, I'm glad I can count on you," She replied, earning the shocked face of Inuyasha. His cheeks had a cute pink splashed over them. He tried to respond but failed miserably, so he just nodded. Kagome giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. His blush deepened, so he looked up as if to search for something. Something finally caught his attention.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, enthusiastic to get away from the girl that always turned his brain into mush. Kagome squealed as she ran into the sand. She immediately started to search for a good spot to set up her beach blanket and umbrella. She also took out the swim suits.

"Okay you guys, I have the swim suits," she stated wiggling them in the air. "You have to wear them when you go in the water, that way your real clothes don't become wet."

She handed a cute pink two piece to Sango. Sango's eyes widened.

"Kagome it's lovely, but doesn't it show too much?" Sango examined the suit.

"Don't worry Sango, people in my time wear these. It's easier to swim in them. You will look soo nice!" Kagome clapped her hands. Sango, still unsure took of to the trees to change.

Kagome took out Miroku's swim trunks. It was a dark blue, kind of like the color of his robes. Miroku took them carefully.

"Thank you Kagome," he said graciously.

"No problem Miroku! You will look great!" Kagome gave him a bright smile which he gladly returned. Then, Kagome took out Shippo's. It was a lime green.

"Gee thanks Kagome!" He squeaked and ran off to change. Lastly she took out Inuyasha's. They were the same color as his rope of the fire rat.

"I'm not wearing that!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"So you hate them?" she looked up at him with a puppy dog face.

"Noooo" he sighed and went in the same way Miroku did to change. Kagome squealed with joy and went to change as well. The girls ended up coming back first.

"Sango you look gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango did look very nice. She was toned and had a body super models would die for.

"So do you!" Sango replied. Kagome had a red 2 piece. She looked great, just like Sango. The boys came back, and they were a sight to see. They were very much in shape. They make Abercrombie super models look bad. Kagome's jaw dropped at the sight. The boys weren't any better. When they saw the girls, all they could think was… wOw.

"Well… what are we doing standing around! Let's go play in the water!" Kagome shouted as she raced to the shore. Everyone started racing in after her.

*_Somewhere else in feudal Japan_*

"Lord Sesshomaru? What did Kagome mean when she said fluffy?" Rin asked her leader. Sesshomaru stiffened a bit.

"She spoke about the clouds." He continued to walk forward. Not satisfied with his answer, she kept moving along. _What did she mean?_ She looked back at Jaken who was muttering about something. Rin giggled when she felt something tickle her neck. She turned around and saw that it was just Sesshomaru's mokomoko trailing behind him. _I wish I had one like his. It's soooo…_Realization dawned on her that very moment. _Fluffy!_

A/N: Hoped you guys like that! I will update soon especially since it's the weekend. Thanks for the reviews and everything! You people are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey amigos! I've finally updated. And I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. People update every week and I have been doing it like, almost everyday. I think I deserve and pat on the back. **pat pat** By the way, reviews are appreciated!

CupCake-Lover-1374: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story!

horsekindagirl: thanx! And yea I saw your comment on my other story!

Kate: Thank you very much!

I love snowy owls: You were the first review on my story, for that, I thanx you very much!

Chapter 3: Sun tan lotion

_This water is freezing! _Kagome thought as she tested the water with her feet. She shivered all over.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as she approached Kagome from behind. Kagome pointed at the water and shivered.

"It's too cold! I'm not going in there!" Kagome pointed at the ocean accusingly.

"Yes you are." A husky voice whispered from behind. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, and launched both of them in the water.

"EEP!" She shouted as they both dropped in the water. Sango laughed along with Miroku as they both went in the water. Shippo was busy building a sandcastle with the shovel and bucket Kagome gave him. They laughed some more and splashed each other. Kagome was sputtering out salt water. They swam a bit then went to dry off in the sun.

_Hmmm. Maybe I can tan a bit? _Kagome thought as she scanned her pale arms and legs. _I need to get the sunscreen. _Kagome digged in her pack and finally found the sun tan lotion. Kagome lathered it on her arms and legs. Sango walked over to find out what she was doing. Kagome explained and gave Sango some too. _Awwww man! I can't reach my back._ She looked over at Sango, she was having the same problem as well.

"Need a little help ladies?" Miroku gave them a toothy gin as he walked up to the girls.

"Not on your life." Sango muttered as she blushed cherry red. Kagome gave Sango a knowing look. Kagome glared at Miroku but knew he was right. They did need some help and Sango like Miroku anyways so maybe she would enjoy it? That is… if he doesn't do anything stupid.

Kagome sighed, "Actually Miroku, we do need your help. You can put lotion on Sango's back." She handed him the other bottle. "Don't do anything stupid," Kagome said.

Miroku surprised they accepted, took the bottle from Kagome. Sango shot Kagome a half hearted glare. _Why did you say yes? _She mouthed.

_You and I both know we needed help_, Kagome mouthed back.

_I could have done your back and you could have done mine!_

_Ohhhh. Hehe.. but.. umm.. you like him soo haha! _With that Kagome walked away, leaving a fuming Sango and a grinning Miroku. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, who was tearing down Shippo's little sand village.

"NOOOOO!" Shippo wailed as Inuyasha tore down the castle.

"Hah! Your people are defenseless now!" Inuyasha shouted then he laughed maniacally. Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore so she burst out laughing. Inuyasha's face turned red with embarrassment and Shippo scampered over to Kagome.

"He tore down my castle Kagome!" Shippo sniffled as Kagome hugged him. "My little village is gone!" Kagome patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Shippo; I will help you rebuild it later. Okay? So go play in the water, since you didn't go in yet." Kagome smiled at him reassuringly.

Shippo nodded and raced to the water. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and handed him a bottle.

"Inuyasha, I can't reach my back. Can you do it for me?" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Keh." He took the bottle and opened it. Kgome smiled brightly and sat down in front of him. Inuyasha had a very visible blush that continued to get darker every second. Kagome was blushing as well. When he finished up. Kagome thanked him,

"Keh. It was nothing." He looked off to the side, trying to cover the heat in his cheeks. Kagome giggled and smiled at him. _She looks so pretty. I just want to…_He started to close his eyes and move closer to her. She noticed this and started to do the same. Their lips moved closer and closer until…

SMACK! " YOU PERVERT!"

Kagome and Inuyasha fell back on the sand. They were both startled and red. So very red. They both tried to come up with an explanation but ended up muttering incoherent sounds and words. Shippo suddenly came up beside Kagome.

"Can we build the sand village now?" Kagome nodded as Shippo led Kagome to the remains of his first village. Inuyasha shook his head clear and headed towards the water to cool off.

A/N: Hehe. Put some fluff into this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Give me some suggestions for the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I have been busy with school and stuff.. I seriously hate school! It's like seriously, _**the worst.**_ Anyways, ENJOY!

Chapter 4: First Impressions

"That was a good idea Kagome; I think we all really cooled off." Miroku praised as he slipped on his sandals. They were all changed out of their swimsuits, trying to find a suitable place to set up camp. It was still midday, but everyone was tired and decided to stay on vacation for the day. Surprisingly, Inuyasha hadn't complained.

Kagome beamed at Miroku. "Thanks! I think we all had fun too!" Kagome relived the moment of being a few inches… no…_centimeters _from _his_ face. Kagome started to flush at the thought.

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "_Plenty_ of fun." His hand trailed down Sango's back and gave her bottom a squeeze. Sango's face reddened as she balled her fists. Sango smacked him into oblivion.

"PERVERT!" She huffed as she left his limp and disfigured body to the dust. Kagome rolled her eyes at the stupid lech and Inuyasha snickered.

There was a sudden whirlwind coming closer.

"It's a tornado!" Shippo squealed as he jumped behind Kagome. Inuyasha started to growl. The whirlwind stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, missed me?" A husky voice said boldly. Kagome smiled warmly.

"Of course I did." Koga beamed at her and gave a smug look to Inuyasha, who was seething.

"Hey muttface, didn't touch _my _Kagome did ya?" Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha visibly twitched.

"She is **not **your property!" Inuyasha started to pull out Tessaiga but Kagome stood in front of Koga protectively.

"Inuyasha put the sword away." Kagome said sternly. Instead of arguing, he begrudgingly put the sword back. Inuyasha gave her a cold glare. Kagome turned back to Koga.

"Heh, sorry Koga. But Inuyasha is right, I'm not your property or anybody's property." Koga smiled at her.

"I have something for you," He took his one arm from around his back and revealed a beautiful bouquet of different types of flowers.

"Wow," Kagome breathed as he handed them to her. Koga scratched the back of his head.

"I heard that girls like that type of stuff." Kagome sniffed them and beamed at Koga.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him. Koga was shocked but immediately hugged back, blushing. Inuyasha just watched. Shocked. He was literally the definition of blistering fury. Koga waved goodbye and took off in a whirlwind, leaving a happy Kagome, a snickering Sango and Shippo, a furious Hanyou, and a still unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha balled his fists and started yelling.

"YOU HUGGED HIM!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I know," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why?!"

"He gave me flowers!" she defended.

"Why are you so nice to him?! Is it because you love him?!" He demanded.

"Inuyasha, I really like flowers. And of course I don't love him!"

"Then why are you so nice to him huh?! The first time you met him he kidnapped you and he could've killed you if he wanted to!"

_Are you kidding?_ Kagome thought as she slid her hand down her face slowly.

"Inuyasha, when we first met Miroku, he kidnapped me, my bike, the jewel shards, and he almost killed you. I'm nice to Miroku though, right? We are good friends!" Kagome smiled warmly at Miroku, who had regained consciousness, was looking very guilty, but nevertheless, returned the smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Even Shippo! He stole the jewel shards, which got me kidnapped by the thunder brothers! But I'm friends with him!" Shippo looked at the ground guiltily, but Kagome reassured him by kneeling down and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"And you! You almost killed me to take the jewel! So I think I'm allowed to be nice to him. I forgave him just like I forgave all of you." Kagome smiled at everyone. They all smiled back except for Inuyasha, who was busy sulking. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I don't hold grudges. I'm not mad at you and I don't love Koga and I never will. He is my friend, and that's all." Kagome stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Inuyasha eyes widened as he started sporting a dark blush on his face. Inuyasha muttered a half hearted "Keh" and smiled a small but genuine smile at her.

Finally finding a decent place to set up camp, Kagome went off to collect firewood, since it was getting dark and chilly. Inuyasha, strangely offered to get the firewood but with no ones help. He came back quick with the firewood and sat down waiting for dinner. Kagome gave him a confused look but he just shrugged.

Everyone chowed down on the ramen and were going to sleep. Inuyasha leaned against the tree in a sitting position as usual, he opened one of his eyes to sneak a peak at Kagome. Everyone else was asleep, and she seemed to be asleep. _Dammit. _He grumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered with her eyes closed. "Why do you keep staring at me?" His eyes widened as his face started to match the color of his rope of the fire rat.

"Errrr… I was nn..not staring!" he defended. Kagome gave him a pointed look, then tried to go back to sleep.

"Wait, don't sleep! I… I ..need to.. give you.. something." He muttered. She sat up giving him a confused look again. He started to blush and even darker red, if that was possible. He stuck his hand in his sleeve and pulled out a single red rose. Kagome gawked at him as he handed it to her.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" She smelled it and held it close to her.

"Keh, you said you liked flowers." He started playing with the grass on the ground nervously.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. With that, Kagome crawled back inside her sleeping bag, and held the rose close to her. Inuyasha smiled to himself and drifted to sleep along with Kagome.

A/N: I made this chapter nice and long for you guys since I haven't updated in the last month or two. You probably noticed I didn't add Sango in that little argument about how everyone met. Its because when they first met Sango she was trying to kill Inuyasha, which had nothing to do with Kagome so I didn't add Sango. Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated so please review and I will take suggestions and answer questions. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I have returned with another chapter! Yay! Enjoy and review please! Your feedback gives me the will to make chapters faster! So review!

Chapter 5: Two can play at this game

The gang was walking, on the hunt for more jewel shards. Kagome was ridiculously happy, humming to herself as she walked alongside Sango. Everyone noticed this, but didn't say anything. Inuyasha took note of this, making sure he will get her more roses later, if it makes her so happy. _Wait, when did I start to care so much?_ He thought back to the kiss she gave him on the cheek yesterday.

He put his hand on his cheek. He started to become a bit flustered at the memory. He shook his head, a scowl returning to his face. _When did she of all people start being sooo nice? With the way I was talking to her, she would have sat me into oblivion! Is she doing this for a reason? Is she…_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of Kagome calling him so he wouldn't get left behind. He immediately started to catch up to the rest of the group. _I'm going to figure you out Kagome._ He smirked to himself as he looked her way.

A few hours later, the group decided to take a quick break for lunch. Kagome, still humming to herself, started to pull out packets of ramen, his favorite, beef. _My plan is working!_ Kagome cheered to herself. _He is being nicer and calmer and he isn't biting people's heads off! I'm a genius! _ Kagome grinned as she poured boiling water into all the ramen bowls. Too bad Inuyasha had a plan of his own. He smirked as he chugged down his ramen as fast as he could.

Then he turned to Shippo, "Shippo! I'm gonna take your ramen!" He greedily snatched it from Shippo.

"Hey! You stupid dog! Give it back, it's mine!" Shippo cried as he jumped at Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha stood up with Shippo in one hand, and the ramen in the other.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he was dangling upside down, Inuyasha holding him by his tail. Kagome put her ramen down and stood up, a dark aura emanating around her.

"Inuyasha….." she started out giving him a death glare. He shrunk back a bit. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe she was being her normal self. Why was he pushing her buttons anyway? He was starting to get nervous._ Maybe this was a bad idea. _He thought as he inhaled his breath sharply.

"Inuyasha…." She started out again her hands clenched at her side. "Ssssi…" _Wait! I'm supposed to be nice to him! Stick to the plan! _She sighed and just like that her dark aura terminated, leaving everyone stunned.

"Inuyasha put him down!" Kagome walked over to him and took Shippo and the ramen. Inuyasha just stood there, stunned. His mouth was agape and he stood there, frozen. He wasn't the only one though. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara expected him to be 6 feet under after pulling a stunt like that. They all watched her, shocked. Shippo was disappointed mostly; he wanted to see the stupid dog suffer.

"Kagome? Why didn't you sit Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. The others listened intently, wanting to know the answer themselves.

"Well, I just didn't want to… and I didn't need to." Shippo pouted while the others gave her a pointed look. Inuyasha saw right through that though.

"_I didn't need to" my ass! Kagome, your not fooling anyone. I know you are definitely up to something and I'm gonna figure it out! _ A big smirk plastered his face. _But for now…._ Kagome started packing everything in her bag but dropped a hairbrush. Inuyasha bent down and picked it up and handed it to her. _Two can play at this game. _She muttered a thank you and he gave her a smile. She blushed a bit and turned back to putting everything back in her bag.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will be updating again soon, so just wait! Your reviews make me happy so please review! :D


	6. authors note

A/N: Hello my lovelies! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I abandoned you guys! FORGIVE ME! My cat Kyo (named him after fruits basket character Kyo :3 because he's orange!) he chewed my laptop charger and it wouldn't let me charge my laptop. He's okay don't worry. Then when I got that fixed I had writers block. I know, I'm a mess! Anyways, I am back in business and will be updating very soon. However, before I do that I will be kind of rewriting some other chapters. No big changes, don't worry. It wont change the storyline or anything, im just gonna make it sound better and stuff. So keep a look out for that. I would like to thank you guys for your patience also. Reading your reviews has snapped me out of my writers block and encouraged me to move on with my stories! So thank you and watch out for the next chapter! :D


End file.
